The present invention relates to pivotal joint assemblies and is more particularly directed to what is broadly and generally called ball and socket type joints as commonly used in steering linkage arms, power steering systems, front-end suspension systems and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved pivotal joint assembly utilizing in one embodiment a metallic cylindrical bearing member having a relatively large elastomeric ring adhered thereto with smaller rings juxtapositioned at each end of the large ring and adhered to said metallic bearing member.
In the special embodiment for use on track laying and related equipment, the housing has an opening to receive operatively therein a pin or sleeve member having one or multiple cylindrical elastomeric units having a diameter larger than than the diameter of the opening in the housing and positioned at each end of each said elastomeric unit a cylindrical elastomeric mass to give the sleeve member a single or multiple head and shoulder appearance.